Ash and Elesa
by WitChan
Summary: While going to the airport to return home, he meets Elesa there, and Elesa has something important to tell him. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash and Pikachu are heading to the airport to return home. Yesterday was the last day that their journey, here in Unova, came to an end. After all, his journey in Unova was the craziest and most dangerous. Anyway, Ash and Pikachu went inside the airport. There, they saw Elesa sitting on a chair. They didn't know why she was here. Ash went up to her, and Elesa noticed it. She smiled, too.

"Why hello there, Ash," Elesa said. "What are you and Pikachu doing here?"

"We're here because the two of us are heading back to Kanto," Ash replied. "You?"

"My family called from the Bahamas and told me to come here at the airport, so I can meet them," Elesa replied.

"Huh."

Tapping her hand at other chair, she asked, "You guys feel staying here with me until they come here?"

"Sure, Elesa," Ash replied, and he sat near Elesa. She blushed a little because Ash sat next to her. When she first saw Ash with those beautiful, blue eyes of hers, she thought about how cute he was and how much she wanted him to fuck her. She didn't share her feelings to him back in Nimbasa City because he had to go. She waited so long for him to come back, too. Now she got another chance.

"Ash," Elesa said.

"What is it, Elesa?" Ash asked.

"I... love you," Elesa replied. Her words surprised Ash a little.

"You... you do?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Elesa replied, touching Ash's hands with hers. She explained why she loved him. Also, she told him that she dreamed about him screwing her cunt every night.

"Elesa... That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... and I love you for that..." Ash said. It looked like he was going to cry, but it was worth it.

"Ash..." Elesa said, reaching her face closer to his. Now she pressed his lips with hers. Her tongue briefly guided towards his to french-kiss it, and Ash retaliated by kissing Elesa's tongue back. Both moaned softly as they shut their eyes, while letting go of each other's hand to caress one's cheek. The blushing from their cheeks rose heavily, too.

Pikachu tilted his head left, looking confused. Other than Pikachu, the civilians in the airport didn't mind seeing Elesa and Ash make out. That was great for Ash because in Kanto, people will get arrested for doing the same thing. He saw it a few times, and he felt sorry for the couples being arrested.

After a few minutes, Elesa broke her kiss. "Fuck me in the restroom now," she suggested.

"Okay, my love," Ash accepted it, and he and Elesa got up. After looking around to make sure no one sees them, they rushed towards the girls restroom. Pikachu followed them, too.

Going inside a stall with Ash, she pulled her pants and panties down, while Ash closed and locked the door. Now he dropped his pants and underwear. Jumping on Ash to hang on to him, she said, "Fuck me good, sweetheart."

"I will," Ash said. He entered his cock inside her cunt before moving his hips. Elesa moaning again, while giving Ash that pretty smile of hers. He moaned, too, but wasn't as loud as Elesa's.

"God, your cock feels so good," Elesa said. She enjoyed each thrust Ash makes. Their breathing suddenly became heavier after Ash thrust her cunt more. Her moaning grew louder, too, but she didn't care. Ash didn't care either. All they cared about was this, their special activity. It was a million times better than the battle they had in her Gym, and the other good things they did during their existence.

After more thrusts, the two reached their climax. Elesa got off Ash as they calm down while the semen inside her cunt dripped on the ground, joining her love juices. Facing his Elesa closer, he asked, "Wanna live with me in Kanto?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Elesa happily replied. "I can't wait to have sex with you once we get there."

"Me too, Elesa. Me too," Ash said.

Both put their trainers back on before heading out of the bathroom with Pikachu. She was planning to put a sign next to her Gym to tell people she's going on a vacation, after she, Ash, and Pikachu wait for her family to arrive here.

The End


End file.
